


we were shotgun lovers

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: such a rollercoaster [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Mission Fic, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: Natasha is hanging upside-down from a thick pipe in an otherwise empty sea of cubicles when a familiar head comes into view.





	we were shotgun lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/gifts).



> [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes) prompted, "They run into each other while undercover on completely unrelated missions."

Natasha is hanging upside-down from a thick pipe in an otherwise empty sea of cubicles when a familiar head comes into view.

“James, what are you doing here?”

He looks up, startled. “What are _you_ doing here? I’m wrapping up a tail on Bolkonsky.”

“And I’m checking up on this whole company as a favor for…oh, go figure.” Natasha finishes transmitting the last of the data collected from two weeks of surveillance to the cloud and stuffs her electronics piecemeal into various belt pouches. “Need any help with your thing? I’m just about done here.”

“Me, too,” Bucky says. “All I need’s a clean getaway.”

She flips down from the ceiling, landing cleanly on her feet. “Last one out buys breakfast?”

“Uh, Nat?” He points over her shoulder toward the door. “I hate to be the ‘we’ve got company’ guy, but…”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “ _Chyort voz’mi_.”

Eight downed security guards, three electric shocks, two kneed groins, and a head-butt later, they make it to the hallway, only to hear the elevator ding from around the corner.

Bucky yanks her into a supply closet, locking it and jamming the handle with a broom just to be safe. Natasha presses an ear to the door; there’s a swift pounding of feet, then silence.

“I think there’s four, maybe five,” she whispers, taking a step back from the door and bumping into her boyfriend. “And…do you seriously have a boner right now?”

He shrugs, failing to hide a grin. “You know I love to watch you in action.”

“Unbelievable. You know we need to get out of here _and_ wipe the security footage, right?”

“I do, yeah. But my thing won’t inhibit that, as long as we’re quiet.”

“Oh, fine.” Natasha says, yanking the zipper on her suit all the way down in a single motion. He undoes his belt and pants. “But you’re definitely buying breakfast.”

“Deal. I even brought protection.” Bucky rolls on a condom, then hoists her up against the wall, balancing her on his hips as he palms her breast.

“Mm, ahh…wait, _why_?”

“Less messy. I _was_ going to come see you after this,” he says into her neck.

She snorts and shifts her weight against him; he follows her cue and moves his hand down, guiding himself into her. Natasha sighs happily, then starts grinding on him.

Bucky grins, pushing back in kind. “Seems I’m not the only one who got a little worked up by that action.”

“Shut…hng…up…” she groans, hair coming loose from her ponytail as she writhes against the wall.

They finish in quick tandem and separate; Bucky stuffs the condom down a convenient trash chute while Natasha rearranges her tac suit. She’s about to fix her hair when the guards return with a mild racket.

“Sorry to hold up your clean escape, dear,” he quips.

“Eh,” Natasha shrugs, charging up gauntlets. “It’s always more fun with you along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Bleachers' "[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)".


End file.
